Hard Times
by peanut0565
Summary: Spoilers to Jan 9th, 2007 episode. House is in Jail. AU


Hard Times.

Authors' Note: Just cuz I feel Like writing with House characters. More Reviews may encourage me to continue...okay will encourage me to continue, because if you like what Im writing Ill be happy to please you even more with more of such. This takes place after The 1/9/07 show, alright? Maybe a little spoilers... And I don't own House characters, obviously... So Let the babbling begin! Lets hope it ammounts to something...

Quick Summary: House in jail.

-------------------------------------

"You have been sentenced to 10 years in a medium security prison." The judge was more cold hearted then the first one, and she was a female even.

House sighed, closing his eyes, and leaning heavily on his cane. His thigh throbbed with the pain that he tried to cover with the vicodin, but could no longer. He was just getting through the worse parts of detoxing, and the root of the problem - the pain - was still ten fold. Dark circles formed under his eyes from the insomnia that increased due to the detoxing/rehab that he had checked himself into to try and avoid this, but obviously that had not worked to well. He looked as if he had aged twenty years within the last week.

The crippled doctor pried his eyes open, and gave one lasting glance towards the crew which formed for the final hearing. First was his best friend, Wilson -Boy Wonder Oncologist-, at least he got to apologize before he was booted off to prison. Next to him was Cuddy -Faithful Boss-, who tried to cover his ass in the pliminaries but that did not go as planned. She actually got charged with purgery and was trial the next week, deciding her fate as well. House gave her an apologetic look for a second, then moved on down the line. The next three were his ducklings, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase. They all seemed a bit down, and not so suprising that Cameron was crying. Or trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

After giving all of them one last glance -good bye- the officer placed a hand on his shoulder and started pushing him away from the three. The officer could not actually put shackles on his wrists, due to the fact that he walked with a cane, so he just lead him away. House forced his glaze down, avoiding Tritters' smirk of victory that was certainly happening.

The officer lead House into the holding cell where he was to be held until they could transport him to the nearest prison which was an hour away from Plainsboro. House stalked over to the uncomfortable bed and sat down; He commenced with pulling his bad leg up with his hands to rest on the bed and put his head down on the weak excuse for a pillow. His sharp blue eyes stared blankly at the concrete ceiling, contemplating his newly decided fate.

"Greg?" A voice chimed from over where the bars were. House slowly turned his head to the side to see Wilson watching him with a sad face.

"If your here to apologize, No need for it." He scoffed turning his glaze back to the ceiling.

"I was just going to ask where they are sending you, Do you know?" Wilson asked quietly.

"A small little prison about an hour away from here. I forgot the name." House replied solemnly, tiredly.

"Dr. House, Its time to go now." House heard another voice, the officer again. God he was getting annoying. House sighed heavily, struggling to get up and hobble over to the door. Wilson stood back as House approached the barred door, and the officer did as well.

"Hands through the hole." The officer demanded. House furrowed his eyebrows for a second then placed his cane between his legs and pushed his hand through the opening in the door. The officer then proceeded to place handcuffs on them, then open the door. House kept his eyes adverted from Wilsons', knowing full well if he made eye contact he would lose it. The sadness in his friend's eyes were to much to bare.

"Come on." The officer pulled Greg along, through the building to the front where a cop car was. James followed the whole way, waiting for the moment to say good bye. House was pushed into the car hastily and just before the door shut, Wilson was able to get in what he needed to say.

"I'm Sorry, House." When the door shut, House finally glanced to the younger oncologist. The brown haired doctor had tears running down his face now. And as much as was expected House lost it as well, tears ran down his face in a steady stream. He was on even harder times now then he was back in the infarction days, and did not know if he would pull out of this even.

----------------

Enjoy my babbling!


End file.
